Que se serait il passé si ' Que hubiera pasado si
by mari6s
Summary: Maintenant il ne lui reste qu'un album de vieilles photos, les souvenirs et les sourires de moments passés, une blessure qui ne guérit toujours pas et les chimères d'une vie parfaite. Traduction d'une fic en espagnol de GreenIllusions. Brooke POV, Brucas.


**Auteur : **GreenIllusions (anciennement o0Angelix0o).

**Traductrice : **Mari6s.

**Fandom : **Les frères Scott (One Tree Hill).

**Spoiler : **pas vraiment de spoiler.

**Personnage : **Brooke.

**Ship : **Brucas.

**Résumé : **Maintenant il ne lui reste qu'un album de vieilles photos, les souvenirs et les sourires de moments passés, une blessure qui ne guérit toujours pas et les chimères d'une vie parfaite.

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de la série Les frères Scott et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteure de cette fanfiction, ni à sa traductrice, dont le travail est bénévole et sans autre but que le plaisir. Pour autant, merci de ne pas publier cette traduction (ou la version originale de la fanfic) sans la permission de GreenIllusions.

**Note de la traductrice : **Vous pouvez trouver la version originale de cette fanfic espagnole sur la page de GreenIllusions (Qué hubiera pasado si…). J'espère que ma traduction vous plaira.

Laissez-nous un review ! Bonne lecture !

_**Que se serait-il passé si…**_

.o.O.o.

_« Hier…_

_L'amour était un jeu si facile à jouer_

_Maintenant j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher_

_Oh je crois en hier »_

_**Yesterday – The Beatles**_

.o.O.o.

Quatre longues années ont passé, autant de jours, autant d'heures, et elle ne peut toujours pas arrêter de ressentir la brûlure de la douleur dans sa poitrine. Une blessure qui n'en finit pas de cicatriser, lui ravissant des heures de rêves la nuit et tant de larmes quand les mois arrivent à leur fin. Parfois elle en arrive à ne même plus se souvenir d'elle, à d'autres moments la douleur lui revient comme si c'était la première fois. Il s'agit d'une petite blessure, qui une fois par mois la force à s'asseoir en face de la cheminée, avec ou sans feu, à prendre un vieil album de photos entre ses mains et à étudier chacun des trésors qu'elle y cache jalousement.

Minuit est passé depuis peu de temps, la lune rondouillarde et blanchâtre brille dans le ciel, comme une mère divine qui abrite ses enfants sous ses rayons argentés. C'est une nuit silencieuse, avec un goût de solitude et une mélodie pleine de nostalgie. C'est une nuit pour se souvenir, pour rouvrir les blessures encore une fois.

Elle traverse la pièce pieds nus, une couverture sur les épaules et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, avec cette allure qui la fait elle-même douter d'être la styliste d'une marque de vêtements tellement en vue. A ce moment précis, elle doute même d'être aussi forte que ce que tout le monde dit. Elle est fatiguée, enfant qui a trop joué et veut seulement dormir un moment dans les bras d'un être aimé. Mais il n'y a personne. Personne pour l'étreindre, la cajoler ou lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle veut se sentir aimée, mais à ce moment elle ne sent que l'étreinte de la solitude.

Elle sait qu'au matin suivant, tout ira bien, le soleil sortira de nouveau et son sourire fleurira comme une rose. Mais cette nuit, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander : que se serait-il passé si les choses avaient été différentes ? Elle se l'est demandé si souvent qu'elle ne sait plus quelle pourrait être la meilleure réponse.

Elle s'assied devant la cheminée, observant les flammes danser un ballet ancestral, qui la transporte dans un monde lointain, où son cœur bat à nouveau avec la même intensité que des années auparavant et où tout cet amour qui gît là enseveli prend son envol à nouveau, renaissant de ses cendres comme le phœnix lui-même. C'est à cet instant que son esprit la dupe avec des chimères, recréant une réalité qui ne peut plus exister.

Elle rêve d'une petite maison, entourée de fleurs et d'une extraordinaire beauté, une maison de contes de fées, humble et dotée de la chaleur qui lui a manqué dans son enfance. Elle sent l'herbe fraîchement coupée, les fleurs au vent et les feuilles vertes dans les arbres, un parfum chargé de tranquillité. Dans sa chimère, il y a aussi des personnes, réunies autour d'une table, riant, discutant, sécrétant le bonheur par tous les pores de leur peau.

Peyton se trouve là-bas, avec une petite fille blonde dans les bras et tenant la main d'un homme qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, mais dont elle pressent l'identité. Son amie sourit, parle de musique et d'art, d'illusion et des possibilités d'un monde plein de magie. Elle a l'air radieux, comme devraient l'être toutes les muses qui inspirent les artistes. Haley et Nathan sont aussi là, avec le petit Jamie dans leurs bras. Il n'y a pas de problèmes qui les séparent, seulement un amour infini, semblable à un ciel étoilé. Deux âmes qui ont été faites l'une pour l'autre. Tous ses êtres aimés sont là-bas, Mouth, Rachel, Skill, sans exception. Tous, même lui.

Il est à ses côtés, comme un ange tombé du ciel, il porte du blanc exactement comme elle et ses doigts sont entrelacés avec les siens, dans un petit serrement qui veut dire tant de choses. Il la serre dans ses bras, il l'embrasse et lui murmure des mots d'amour à l'oreille, son parfum est viril et son contact délicat, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer simplement en la touchant. Il la traite comme une reine et elle parvient à se sentir telle, débordant de bonheur, de pur bonheur. Elle croit que c'est ainsi que les princesses des contes de fées se sentent quand elles sont avec leur prince charmant. Elle est heureuse, bien plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle se sent vivante, remplie d'une paix qui apaise son corps et élève son âme. Elle aime et se sent aimée, la solitude est restée de côté avec tout le mal.

Son sourire ne pourrait pas être plus radieux qu'au moment où elle sent une petite main sur sa robe, aussitôt ses yeux se dirigent vers un point du sol à côté d'elle. Une fillette aux cheveux châtain l'observe avec de gigantesques yeux bleus, frappe dans ses mains avec un sourire joueur, se soulevant vers elle à la recherche d'un câlin. Les larmes commencent à inonder ses yeux tandis qu'elle prend la fillette dans ses bras et la serre contre elle, puis l'embrasse sur le front en lui chuchotant des phrases gentilles à l'oreille.

Tout est parfait, la maison, ses amis, Peyton, Lucas et sa fille (car elle sait que c'est leur fille à elle et à Lucas). Trop parfait pour être vrai.

C'est à ce moment, quand sa chimère idéale disparaît en volutes de fumée, qu'elle regrette ce qui aurait pu être. Ses illusions d'une vie parfaite aux côtés de Lucas s'écroulent, ne laissant que les cendres d'une flamme qui s'est éteinte longtemps auparavant. Une blessure, qui quoi qu'elle fasse, reste encore ouverte. Parce qu'elle a aimé avec toute la force que l'on puisse mettre à aimer à quelqu'un. Parce qu'elle a rêvé d'un monde parfait où elle cheminerait aux côtés d'un Scott, de Lucas Scott. Parce qu'elle s'est battue, s'est accrochée à lui quand elle aurait dû renoncer et ainsi s'éviter tant de douleur, parce qu'elle s'est démenée de toutes ses forces pour finalement perdre une bataille qu'elle savait perdue depuis le tout début. Et aussi parce qu'elle désire rêver, et s'inflige de sentir à nouveau une vieille blessure latente.

Assise par terre, elle observe les flammes scintiller dans l'âtre, avec entre les mains le vieil album où reposent les restes de son vieux cœur. Orné des photos d'un couple à la forêt, dans son ancienne chambre, sur le terrain de basket, au lac s'embrassant, s'enlaçant, se réjouissant, se caressant, s'aimant. Mille et un souvenirs capturés sur de fines feuilles de papier, soupirs de moments heureux qui ne reviendront pas. Et comme toujours quand la blessure s'ouvre, elle prend l'un de ces souvenirs et sans y penser à deux fois, le jette au feu, où il est consumé par les flammes et ne laisse que des cendres, exactement comme cet amour de jeunesse en laissa dans son cœur. Elle ne pleure plus maintenant, elle apprécie seulement la façon dont le feu consume cette vieille photographie.

L'acte en lui-même ne provoque guère plus en elle qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, chacune de ces photos reste protégée dans son cœur, et bien d'autres ne courent pas le risque d'être embrassées par le feu, elle n'en aurait pas la force. Seules quelques unes en viennent à accomplir ce pitoyable destin, seulement celles qui lui rappellent des souvenirs trop douloureux.

A ce moment elle ne sait pas où est Peyton, ni Lucas, elle espère seulement qu'où qu'ils soient, ils sont heureux. Elle ne peut pas souhaiter autre chose, elle les aime tous les deux et n'est pas assez cruelle pour ne pas l'espérer. Simplement, lors de nuits comme celle-ci, elle se demande ce qui se serait passé si…

Ce qui se serait passé n'a plus d'importance, après tout elle n'a gardé qu'un album rempli de souvenirs et une blessure à la poitrine qui ne guérira que le jour où elle accueillera un nouvel amour.

.o.O.o.

_« Regarde cette photographie_

_Chaque fois que je le fais ça me fait rire_

_Chaque fois que je le fais ça me fait…_

_**Photograph - Nickelback**_

.o.O.o.


End file.
